Arcs and Snowflakes
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: What happens when Weiss is 15, and her older sister Winter is paired up with Jaune in Beacon, and with both sister gunning for an oblivious Jaune? Shenanigans. OP!Jaune


**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own RWBY.  
**

* * *

 _Weiss_

"Ms. Schnee, Ms. Schnee, your father has told us to wake you now in order to prepare for the SDC held gala party." The maid said through the door, waking the formerly sleeping heiress.

The 15 year old heiress to the massive Schnee fortune opened her ivy blue eyes, blinking them rapidly to get used to the light in her room. She sat up and gave a light yawn, and turned to address the source of her alarm.

"Thank you, if that will be all you may leave." After a few seconds she heard a faint 'Yes Ms. Schnee,' accompanied by footsteps. Weiss got up from her bed, and walked across her room to put on a robe, opened the door and walked down the mansions marbled steps into the kitchen. She entered the pristine looking kitchen and saw a plate waiting for her on the counter. The contents on the plate were routine for someone of her status, fluffy tallow eggs, slices of toast with butter on it, some fruits ranging from strawberries to peaches, to name a few, and a tall glass of strawberry smoothie to top it all off.

She finished her breakfast and went back upstairs to her room, entered her personal bathroom and prepared to shower. She put music on her scroll, which normally would be classical music, but she felt that a slight change in the routine would be good for her, and set it to a random song by Jaune Arc. She stepped into the steaming shower as the voice of the blond boy filled her bathroom.

Ahh Jaune Arc, the young heir to the vast Arc fortune, he was also the apple of many girls' eyes. Not only was he a talented singer, coming out with many hit singles, but he was also incredibly handsome, with eyes as blue as the ocean, and hair so golden it seems as though he stole gold from the sun and spun it into his hair. To top it off, he was an extremely gifted hunter, having an affinity for it at a very young age. He was attending Beacon as the #1 ranked freshman, and he was also the leader of his own team, JWBY, which consisted of himself, her older sister Winter, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.

"Winter..." The young heiress shut her eyes in anger, more so towards herself rather than her older sister. Winter is older than her by 2 years, and is already attending Beacon with, with Jaune being her leader and partner. Winter was originally supposed to be the heiress to the SDC and its fortunes, but she had decided to become a Huntress instead, and that was when their father had placed all of his bets on her, restricting Weiss' time and planning out her entire life for her. She knew her sister hadn't known that that would've been the aftermath of her career change, but Weiss couldn't help but feel hatred for her sister, who had made her life much difficult for her. The last time she'd seen her sister was months ago when she helped see her off to Beacon, and now Winter was coming down here to attend the venue with a special guest.

She finished her shower, and fixed herself to get ready for the gala. She wore a white strapless, sleeveless dress that reached down to her feet, and accentuated it with white heels, a matching white handbag and went downstairs into the long, white stretch limo that drove her to the illustrious venue. The place was marvellous, if Weiss had to say herself. The building's infrastructure was designed off of a white contemporary building. When they got there, they saw high end cars being driven by rich, people wearing flamboyant clothing, and Weiss had scoffed to herself at the sight.

The door was opened by the chauffeur, a man in his mid 40's by the name of Reginald. She left the limo and said a courteous thanks before walking into the venue. She was greeted by crowds of people introducing themselves to her, asking her how she was and complimenting her on the gala currently being thrown by the generous SDC.

After a few minutes she walked into the main hall and was met with a routine sight. There were arching walls and ceilings, with diamond chandeliers in a row lining in the middle of the room, filled with tons of effervescent decorations and clothed tables. She was lead to her table by a waiter and said her thanks as she sat down. There was her name, written in beautiful calligraphy, _'Weiss Schnee'_. She looked at the rest of the names on the table, and was confused when there were only 2 others there besides her own. There was her sister's, obviously, and there was her guest, literally, says _'Special Guest'_

Weiss could only wonder at 'who' exactly this special guest could be, it could be one of Winter's teammates, Yang, Blake, maybe even... Jaune. The young heiress's eyes widened at the possible odds that it could be him, which was currently at 33.3%. Weiss decided to sit down as guests began to crowd into the main hall and after finding their respective tables, taking their seats, Weiss' table however, was still empty. The lights dimmed however, as a stage light beamed onto a figure onto the stage. Upon closer inspection, she identified the man to be her father, who was wearing a white, pristine suit. He began addressing the crowd.

"Hello everyone, thank you for attending the gala being held by the SDC." He said, as people around her clapped.

This went on for a bit as Weiss had selectively tuned out her father's speech, having gone through this whole song and dance many times before.

"...and my youngest daughter, the heiress of the SDC, Weiss." At the mentioning of her name, a spotlight shone on her and she stood up, with people clapping at the 15 year old, before she sat back down.

This went on for quite a bit until he looked at the very front of the hall, and a spotlight shone onto it, causing everyone – including Weiss – to look at the very front to see what the Schnee patriarch was looking at. The fog machines had obscured the vision that people had in regards to viewing what comes out of it, people gave startled gasps as soon as a couple emerged through the fog.

There she was, the eldest Schnee daughter, Winter, in all her beautiful glory. Her white hair was in an up do, and she was wearing diamond earrings and an elegant diamond choker. Her dress made Weiss' look like a cheap second hand knock off. Winter was wearing an elegant white sleeveless, strapless dress that touched the floor, but hers accentuated her cleavage and there was a slit on her right side, showing off her slim legs.

"Oh my," Was all that came out of the heiress' mouth as she viewed the man that her sister was currently clutching. There he was, her – and every other girls in the whole of Remnant – crush, Jaune Arc. He was looking even better than the pictures she'd seen of him. He was wearing a silk black suit, underneath was a white shirt and a dark blue tie that added to his ocean blue eyes. She saw how chiselled his chin was, and the muscle that was in his arms, she also saw the white scabbard strapped to his left hip, and she assumed it was Crocea Mors that he was carrying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my eldest daughter Winter, and the special guest, Jaune Arc. Both of whom are attending the illustrious Beacon Academy as Hunters-in-training and..." Weiss once again muted out her father's words as her sister and Jaune went down the row towards her table, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat, as Jaune made eye contact with her, and a smile graced his face.

"Dear God, this must be what love feels like..." Weiss very minutely said to herself.

They approached the table as Jaune pulled out Winter's seat, like a gentleman, and he sat across form Weiss. The lights went back to normal as the waiters came out and began serving the attendees their food. Weiss wasn't paying much attention to it either way, only giving her attention to the blond haired, blue eyed swordsman sitting across from her, her sister must've noticed this and began talking to her.

"So baby sister, how've you been since I last saw you?" Winter asked in a sisterly teasing tone.

"I've been learning more about running a business, what about you, sister?" Weiss asked, not really caring.

"I've been extremely well, little sister, thanks for asking. As you know I've spent the last few months in Beacon, and I got the luck of being partnered with this goof." She said, lightly punching Jaune on the shoulder, to which he mock pouted and grabbed his arm, before giving the sisters a goofy smile.

"And what about you, Jaune?" She asked him, caring more about his answer than her own sister's. Her light blue eyes met his ocean blue and it seemed like the world was perfect for the heiress.

"I've been well, Weiss thanks for asking. I've been attending Beacon for the past few months, as you might now, and my dad's been talking to me about making me the head of the family soon, and what responsibilities that would entail. That genuinely shocked Weiss.

"Aren't you the heir, how come your father's talking about making you the head of the family so soon?"

He merely chuckled at her question, something that would normally annoy the heiress, but his chuckle brought forth a different feeling, a warm feeling.

"My dad's said that I'm more that I've been more than prepared for the position, and that he's been ready for a retirement for a while now." Jaune finished his story with a small laugh, one that warmed Weiss' heart.

The trio remained like that, talking about what they've been up to, conversing about anything and everything, for hours, although there was a slight tension between the _Schneesters_ , (get it, Schnee, sisters, _Schneesters?_ Ahh I'll see myself out.) as they were vying for the attention of the oblivious blond Arc. Soon though, Winter's scroll had gone off, and she left the two to attend to her own matters.

Soon after her departure though, the lights went dim as the servants came out and drew back the tables in the middle, clearing the way for a dance floor.

As the couples headed to dance, Weiss was nervous and had a blush painted on her cheeks and didn't know how to bring the subject up to Jaune as a hand appeared in front of her face, and when she looked up to see who's it was, she was met with once again a set of ocean blue eyes.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, with a nod towards the dance floor.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that." She said, taking his warm, calloused but gentle hand as he led her to the middle.

They were dancing, swaying gracefully as Weiss had a tinge of red adorning her cheeks. She looked to those around her and saw women giving her jealous looks. She turned her focus back onto Jaune, and she saw that his eyes were trained on hers.

"You look beautiful, Weiss." Said girl had looked down at her shoes as the once red tinge had turned into a fiery crimson.

"U-um thanks, you look handsome too, Jaune." She replied, causing the blond boy to laugh.

"Thank you, Weiss," He said with earnestly. She took the chance and moved closer to him, placing her head on his chest. This caused him to freeze up momentarily, before softening up and getting used to the contact. They stayed like that, swaying for a few minutes until they heard a few shouts coming from outside, being followed by gunshots and a loud, rumbling explosion. This caused everyone to worry about this, and Weiss was beginning to be scared until she felt two hands grab her arms. She was afraid it was a White Fang goon until she looked at it was Jaune.

"Weiss, listen to me, I want you to hide, you know this place better than I do. I'm gonna go check out what happened, and I'm gonna look for your sister." With that, he hugged her before breaking it and un sheathing his sword, a shining white sword, with a golden pommel and blue handle. She also saw him shift his sheath into a shield, before he ran towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

 _Jaune_

He left the heiress alone and had to go to the front, where he assumed the shots had come from. He busted through the double doors and saw White Fang goons taking on security. He ran at the enemy head on and shield bashed one before knocking another one out with the pommel of Crocea Mors. The others finally noticed him as they started shooting at him, even seeing one bull Faunus with a large chainsaw strapped to his gun.

Jaune took cover behind a pillar as the gun shots whizzed past him, hitting the marble pillar as pieces of it broke off. He heard the stop, and he knew that they were reloading as he left cover to get ready to attack them only to be assaulted by the bull Faunus as he swung his chainsaw gun hybrid at him, with Jaune having to slide out of the way. The bull had swung again, and Jaune had to block the attack with his shield. He felt the vibration coming from the weapon as it made contact with his shield, his arm numbing from the contact. He swung Crocea Mors at the man's hands, lopping them off and dropping the weapon. Jaune kicked the mow useless weapon towards the White Fang goons, causing them to scatter.

His current foe had screamed from the pain from losing both his hands, and knocking out the man by hitting him with his shield and handle simultaneously. The man fell down with a heavy thud as he rushed towards the other men.

After a few minutes, he was finished with the enemy, about 20 men in all. He rushed forward and turned a corner before he was met with shocked icy blue eyes.

"Winter,"

"Jaune!" She said, before enveloping him in a crushing hug.

"What happened, I was in a call with my agent and I stepped out for a bit then this happened!" She finished. After giving her a brief summary of the events her eyes widened in surprise. Likewise with her sister Weiss, Jaune lightly gripped her shoulders.

"Winter, listen to me, Weiss is somewhere in the main hall hiding, you have to go find her. Here, you'll need it more than I do." He said, giving her Crocea Mors and his shield, she was hesitant.

"Jaune, are you sure? You'll need this more than I do." He nodded.

"If my hunch is correct, then the White Fang are here for you, your sister and your father, since you decided that bringing Erleuchtung with you was "unnecessary", you'll need Crocea Mors." He thrust the weapons into her hands, and was about to leave, before he could do that however, she used her free hand and grabbed his forearm, causing him to stop.

"Where are you going?" She asked her partner and leader.

"I'll need to make sure everyone's gotten out safely." She nodded and walked to the main hall to look for her sister.

' _That naive boy, always making sure others are okay...'_ Winter thought as she rushed to find her sister.


End file.
